Traditional data transport protocols, such as File Transport Protocol (“FTP”) or File Transport Protocol Secure (“FTPS”), use the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (“TCP/IP”) suite for transferring data, such as files. Typically, data transport protocols using the TCP/IP suite achieve a basic reliable delivery. However, the data transport protocols do not guarantee data integrity and data consistency of the transferred data. Specifically, in cases of network hiccups or system-to-system communication issues, inconsistencies and distortion of the transferred data can increase.
Therefore, there exists a need for a system that enables checking the integrity and consistency of the data during transport. Such a system is desirable in order to guarantee the consistency and integrity of the transported data.